This invention relates to a regulated power supply.
In many transistorized horizontal deflection circuits of television receivers, the horizontal output or flyback transformer transfers energy from a regulated B+ supply to the deflection circuit and other loads coupled to the flyback transformer windings. Typically the flyback transformer primary winding is DC coupled to the power supply and the trace switch. A DC load current thus flows in the primary winding, requiring a transformer core sufficiently large to prevent core saturation.
In many flyback transformers, the high voltage winding is tightly coupled to the primary winding. Short circuits in the loads coupled to the high voltage winding will produce relatively large primary winding currents. The amount of energy transfer is limited substantially only by the relatively low impedances of the power supply source, winding resistance, core losses, and leakage inductance.
When the horizontal deflection circuit is coupled to the primary winding of the flyback transformer, no electrical isolation exists between the deflection circuit and the power supply mains terminals. The deflection circuit return or ground terminal becomes a hot ground in common with one of the AC mains power supply terminals. Careful design and construction are required to avoid electrical shock hazards.